


Ruby Red Kisses, Sun Gold Laughter

by hinatella



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, wrist kisses, yuuri is an anxious little vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatella/pseuds/hinatella
Summary: Viktor can tell that Yuuri is hungry. He always can.Yuuri has some qualms.





	Ruby Red Kisses, Sun Gold Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh this came about out of no where because of that recent official art (you know the one) ((teal background)) (((TELL ME THEY DON'T HAVE A VAMPIRE AESTHETIC))) and swapping a few headcanons with friends. i had to get this out of my system really quick. _ (┐「ε:)_ 
> 
> and, because i'm me, it's just mindless fluff.
> 
> here's some lovely [art by riki](https://rikichie.tumblr.com/post/176046056207/this-is-a-cute-part-of-a-short-fic-by-lovely-rena) to go with the fic!

Viktor notices; he can see when Yuuri rubs incessantly at his throat and pointedly looks at anything _but_ in Viktor’s general direction—it’s been over a year now and Yuuri should know by now that he doesn’t stand a chance in hiding this from him—Yuuri is hungry.

He gets like that sometimes, when the little pill supplements aren’t enough and his body screams for something that isn’t manufactured plastic circles that are gross and chalky and nothing like the real thing. Viktor doesn’t get it, he really can’t when that kind of thing isn’t a part of _his_ balanced diet, but he feels for his fiance nonetheless whenever he has to take them. A full body shiver always racks Yuuri, manages to shake the floor. A grimace makes its permanent home on his face for a solid five minutes afterwards.

And Viktor doesn’t like to see his Yuuri so distraught. He wants the best for him, always. Wants to give him the world and then some, even if it feels like the only thing he can offer up is a moon rock. Yuuri told him that the supplements are helpful, have gotten him through years and years and years of life, but he’s constantly on edge. Just a touch hungry. Just a tad bit unsatisfied. Left feeling like his last slice of pizza to quench his hunger was promptly ripped from his hands and tossed out to sea.

He’s great at hiding it most days, but on days like this, where he’s agitated and _craving_ , he tries extra hard not to be. But it’s always obvious in the way Yuuri avoids Viktor like he’s made of silver.

It’s ridiculous, Viktor thinks with a huff as he makes his way across the living room and into the kitchen, where Yuuri is rummaging through the cupboards for something he needs. They’ve done this a handful of times. Surely Yuuri knows by now that Viktor doesn’t mind in the slightest.

“ _Yuuuuuri_ ,” he says, drawls it, in that sing-song voice he knows makes an entirely different shiver rock down Yuuri’s spine like an earthquake. And it does, Viktor notes with a self-satisfied hum. Yuuri jolts in his place, pauses, but doesn’t quite turn to fully knowledge him. 

Viktor speaks again. “Yuuri, what are you doing?”

“I—” Yuuri practically croaks, his voice desert dry as he gulps air. “I’m looking for my medication. I can’t find it. Have you seen it?”

“You ran out, remember?” Viktor reminds him, sidling right up into his personal space like he belongs there. Yuuri doesn’t mind. He doesn’t squeak, squeamish and skittish like a mouse anymore. He’s learned to expect it at this point. It makes Viktor a little giddy.

Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind, because his mind has skyrocketed elsewhere as his body tenses and he goes, “ _What?_ I did? Oh, no, oh, no oh no no _no_ —”

“Hey,” Viktor quickly brings a hand up to cradle one of Yuuri’s cheeks, and the effect is immediate when the words fall flat on Yuuri’s tongue and his face goes slack as he looks right up into Viktor’s eyes. “Yuuri, it’s okay. We can get more. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Yuuri’s mouth tenses like taunt string, his shoulders rise too, and Viktor just _knows_ without Yuuri having to say it. The little flashes of red in his normally brown eyes as Yuuri appraising the hell out of Viktor’s face is a dead giveaway as well. 

(Maybe Viktor isn’t as perceptive when it comes to Yuuri and his needs as he gives himself credit for. But he likes to think that he’s come a long way since the beginning.)

He says it, because Yuuri certainly doesn’t feel inclined to. “You can feed from me.”

Immediately, Yuuri’s spewing protests from his quivering pink lips like raindrops from the gray cloud hanging over his head. He doesn’t want to do that—not to Viktor—it doesn’t feel right, leaves him with this guilty feeling that latches onto his brain for days until he’s nothing but walking remorse who has to apologize to Viktor every time he sees him afterwards. And it can’t feel good for Viktor, either. Always a slurred, dopy mess with glazed over eyes when it’s all done.

Viktor quiets him when he gingerly takes Yuuri’s hand and presses it soft against his lips. “Yuuri,” nearly a whisper, eyes are on him, “I don’t care. I never did. I just want _you_ to feel okay.”

“But! I feel like I’m hurting you!”

“You never have, though, yes?” Viktor reassures him for the hundredth time. He’d reassure Yuuri a hundred more. “If it were that bad, I wouldn’t be shy in telling you.”

Yuuri says nothing, but there’s a knot between his brows that doesn’t leave, so Viktor does what he knows best when it comes to Yuuri and his worries: he plants several butterfly kisses on his face, anywhere he can reach, a onslaught attack that’s hardly fair when Yuuri isn’t expecting it. But he gets Yuuri to smile that world-blinding, soul-shattering smile that makes Viktor feel like he’s died and been reborn all over again. 

The only thing more life changing than his smile is that laugh like golden bells with chimes that reverberated through to Viktor’s skin and straight into his bloodstream.

Viktor gets the pleasure of hearing it when Yuuri takes his wrist. The browns of his russet eyes are gone, and his lids fall, covering half of his red irises as he presses little kitten licks to Viktor’s skin. Yuuri always does it, and Viktor doesn’t know why (is it a pain numbing tactic? Some weird vampiric ritual he doesn’t know about? An adorable Yuuri thing in general?) but it consistently, without fail, causes a flood of giggles to spill from his lips.

He can’t help it, being ticklish in the most obscure places. And there’s something about the way Yuuri looks right now, red menacing eyes and blood-tinted fangs protruding from his mouth like poison-tipped daggers, paired with the expression like he’d been caught sneaking into the house at four in the morning, that just makes Viktor laugh a little more.

“What’s so funny?” Yuuri asks, beyond confused. He blinks his red, red eyes at Viktor. It’s meant to look terrifying, all of it, the whole look of him, but Yuuri only manages to look like the cutest thing to walk the planet.

“Tickles,” Viktor smiles, biting at his lower lip.

Yuuri smiles, too. Blinding. Shattering. Makes Viktor forget how to breathe for all of two seconds. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re adorable,” Viktor speaks before he can stop himself.

Yuuri laughs like he doesn’t expect himself too, like he catches himself by surprise, deer in headlights, a drop from a high place. He laughs, the world stops; it’s the most beautiful sound in the universe. 

Viktor will never get used to it. 

He never wants to.

✦ 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my rad pals birdy and haley for beta-reading and naming help!
> 
> twitter: [@hinatella](https://twitter.com/hinatella)  
> tumblr: @[hinatella](http://hinatella.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. this oneshot was very nearly called vampire bleps because that's the best i could come up with and ao3 died before i could publish it. talk about divine intervention HAHA


End file.
